


To Dine so Dark

by jessoterick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, because i honestly don't know how this'll play out, canon typical language, the food is people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessoterick/pseuds/jessoterick
Summary: Anne invites Eddie to a dinner with one of Dan's friends from work. It's not until he's halfway through the meal that he realizes what's in the food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt floating around tumblr and boy I had to GET ON THAT! This is right up my alley! Also, if you enjoy my writing, please check out the note at the end. Short chapters and this won't be all that long, but I hope you enjoy it either way!

“Dan’s made a new friend at the hospital, and he’s invited us to dinner this Friday.”

Only half paying attention, Eddie shuffles around the countertop, picking at the veggie platter Anne had hauled out of the fridge when Venom had made his stomach growl. The symbiote had been pouting ever since.

Of course, Anne still doesn’t know that Venom’s back. It’s going on six months since the whole thing with the Life Foundation, and life is pretty stellar. Eddie’s got a job at a liberal journal that prints weekly and has a booming blog following. It doesn’t pay great, but it’s better than fast food, and he likes it. The millennial in charge is bloodthirsty for corrupt politicians, and she used to be a fan of his. It’s nice to work with like-minded people.

“Eddie, are you listening?” Anne’s voice cuts into his thoughts.

Eddie crunches on a carrot and shrugs. “Sorry. Dan made a friend at the hospital?”

She swipes a piece of broccoli off the platter and throws it at him. Of course, he catches it and proceeds to eat that too.

“He used to be a surgeon or something,” Anne says, rolling her eyes a little, “but he likes to cook fancy food as a hobby. He invited Dan and I to dinner.”

“Alright,” Eddie says, nodding along. “You don’t like him or something?”

Anne gives him an appraising look, and he shrinks into himself a little. Ruffled, Venom forces him back into a better posture. They don’t like it when he does that.

“So…?”

Anne sighs, exasperated. “I asked if he wouldn’t mind another person tagging along.”

Eddie stiffens. “No, thanks.”

“Eddie— “

“—come on, Anne! You know I’m not great at stuff like that.” Eddie sighs and scratches at the back of his head. “I don’t even own any nice clothes.”

“Oh, you could borrow one of Dan’s suits. You’re about the same size, and I know he wouldn’t mind.” Anne smiles hopefully, and Eddie slumps.  He nearly startles when Venom grumbles. It’s rare for them to go silent so long nowadays. Eddie’s _much_ better at communicating with them now. Back-and-forth conversations via thought are what keep Eddie out of the mental hospital…or _worse,_ whatever super-powered facility Tony Stark’s running now.

**Don’t do it, Eddie.**

_Look at her face, V._

**You’re weak for Anne.**

Eddie knows, and Venom’s a bit less tolerant of his fondness for her than they had been initially. They like Anne, but they like Eddie more, and when it comes right down to it, Venom’s a possessive bastard.

 _“Please,_ Eddie?” She sticks her bottom lip out and lifts her eyebrows.

“Alright, fine,” Eddie concedes and pops another carrot into his mouth. “So it’ll just be the four of us?”

Venom grumbles about being excluded.

 _Sorry, buddy. You know I can’t tell her. Besides, you and me? We’re_ us, _right? One and the same?_

Eddie shudders happily when Venom’s joy floods his senses. **Yes, Eddie. One.**

“Six,” Anne chirps, drawing Eddie’s attention again. Her guilty expression is a red flag.

Sensing a trap, he asks. “Who else?”

She hunches a little. “His husband.”

“Aw, hell no!” Eddie flails dramatically as he speaks. “I don’t wanna be a-a _fifth wheel_! God, what even is that? No way, Annie!”

“You’re going,” she says, smiling like the cat that got the canary when the front door opens behind her. “That’ll be Dan now. I’ll let him know.”

“Annie,” Eddie pleads as she shuffles near the door press a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“Riot,” she sings back.

“You can’t keep using that against me!”

Venom chuckles where only he can hear. **She saved our bacon, Eddie.**

“You would take her side,” Eddie hisses under his breath just as Dan comes into the kitchen.

 **Mmm,** Venom rumbles excitedly, **we should get bacon later.**

“Oh, hey Eddie,” Dan says brightly, not even questioning Eddie’s poorly aborted chuckle.

“Hi,” Eddie manages.

Dan looks apologetic. “She told you about the dinner? I _told_ her you wouldn’t want to go.”

“Yeah, well.” Eddie waves a hand in her direction as she comes back into the kitchen, then moves to put the veggie platter away. “You know Anne. How can I say no?”

Dan nods empathetically. “Yeah, we both have that problem.”

They share a fond grin that has Anne raising a brow. “Should I let you two have the room?”

Eddie blushes, but Dan only laughs.

“Alright, what the hell should I expect on Friday,” Eddie says around an awkward, fake cough, “and where are we meeting?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and crew arrive at the dinner location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd so there are bound to be typos therein.
> 
> The amount of y'all who have commented is truly astounding, and I am very grateful! Also, wowee! I am surprised by how many readers have not seen Venom yet and/or know nothing about Hannibal other than the obvious (that he's a cannibal) yet are still reading this. That's pretty awesome!! So just for those readers who don't know, here's some info.
> 
> Dan's friend, Percival Grayson is Hannibal Lecter, known also as the Chesapeake Ripper and a bunch of other murdery titles. He's a classy cannibal and a serial killer. He's also Lithuanian and a former surgeon. Dude is smart, manipulative, and hates rude people, but he adores Will Graham (who is often rude). He used to be Will's psychiatrist. His practice was...questionable.
> 
> Percival's husband Julian is Will Graham, a former consultant for Quanitco with a pretty extreme empathy disorder. He really likes dogs and has a tendency to collect strays. He also tends to be a bit of mess.
> 
> Winston was Will's dog before he and Hannibal went into hiding. It is implied that they snatched Winston back from whomever was taking care of him at the time (presumably Alanna Bloom).
> 
> This takes place AFTER the Venom movie and AFTER Hannibal Season 3, so Will and Hannibal are effectively in hiding and using fake names.
> 
> Eddie and Venom are comfortable with each other but are both losers, of course, so they haven't quite figure out that they're in a romantic relationship, thus Venom's weirdness towards Anne.

The borrowed suit is ill-fitting, but not enough to use as an excuse to abort this fancy dinner, and Eddie pouts loudly over that, because Dan looks comfy and immaculate in his.

 _Gonna have to put you on a diet, V,_ Eddie tells Venom as he adjusts the too-tight waist-band of his pants. _You’re making us fat._

As Venom roars a protest in his head, Eddie follows Anne and Dan from the car to a rustic mansion, smirking to himself.

“Anyone with this much money has to be an asshole,” Eddie announces, glaring at the perfectly manicured orchids arranged around the elaborate enclave of the front door.

“ _Eddie,”_ Anne hisses and gives him a look.

Eddie starts to fold, but Venom takes hold and sends him a little boost of confidence. **No. Stand your ground, Eddie.**

“Percival’s a bit eccentric,” Dan says, looking a little worried. “He’s foreign, so his customs might be a little different than ours. I hope that’s not a problem?”

Anne tucks an arm into Dan’s elbow and shoots Eddie an angry look.

Eddie sighs around a wave of guilt. “I’ll behave. Sorry, Dan. If you like the guy, I guess he’s probably alright.”

 **Bullshit. Dan likes everyone,** Venom pipes up.

 _Yeah, but he likes us too, and we shouldn’t be so shitty about this,_ Eddie reminds them.

**_He’s_ not the one who wants us here.**

_What’s with you about Anne lately?_

Venom recedes. **Nothing.**

_We’ll talk about it later, I guess._

When Venom goes stark quiet, Eddie’s anxiety spikes. Christ, he wants this dinner to just be over with already, especially now that he’s got a grumpy alien lurking in the cage of his ribs. He shuffles nervously from foot-to-foot while Anne rings the doorbell but pauses when howls rise with the melodic tune that follows.

“They got dogs?” Eddie asks Dan, eyebrows raised.

“I forgot, but yeah. Dr. Grayson’s husband keeps dogs.”

Eddie’s anxiety fades off a bit. “I like dogs.”

Anne hisses loudly into Dan’s ear. “He’s a _dog_ person.”

Dan laughs. “Explains why Mr. Belvedere doesn’t like him.”

With mirrored grins, they turn to Eddie, who glares in return. “That cat is Satan’s spawn, and I stand by that.”

 **We could eat it?** Venom offers, reacting to his disgruntlement.

_Oh, so you’re talking to me again?_

**No,** Venom snaps and goes quiet again, then adds hopefully, **unless you let us eat the cat?**

 _No,_ Eddie tells them. _Anne would never forgive us!_

**Hmph!**

Eddie adjusts his tie, loosening it to the point of nearly taking it off, when the front door is opened by a man who looks nearly as disgruntled as Eddie himself. The man’s stare draws out, serious eyes assessing them each from head to toe. Then, he forces a smile that’s a bit too manic to be friendly, jagged at the edges. Eddie notices a scar lining one of his cheeks.

Venom shudders from within. **Be careful, Eddie.**

An eerie feeling prickles along Eddie’s spine. He glances to his friends, who seem uncomfortable under the man’s weighted stare.

“You must be Dr. Grayson’s husband?” Dan offers awkwardly.

The man seems to realize himself. “Ah, yes.”

He opens the doorway further and moves aside. His dark curls hang messily over his forehead. He’s wearing a suit, but it’s speckled with dog-hair from the knees down. Behind him, three dogs sit side-by-side, watching but not moving.

Eddie’s no expert, but he figures the shaggy brown is a mutt. The Doberman and the Mini-Pinscher look like a rich man’s dogs though. As everyone moves inside, Eddie slowly approaches the trio, one hand extended for a friendly sniff. The brown is the one that veers for him first. Anne sighs when Eddie coos at the dog and ruffles their ears.

“That’s Winston,” their host announces, moving to stand behind the dogs, the door long closed at Eddie’s back. “This big fella here,” he pats the Doberman’s head,” is Duke. Little girl down there is Lola.”

Eddie spares a glance for Lola, who stares back at him with beady black eyes and gives a little growl. A grin splits Eddie’s face as he straightens. “She’s adorable. They all are.”

The man smiles, and it looks a bit less freaky than before. “Thanks.”

“Excuse me.” Anne holds her hand across the dogs for the man to shake. “My name is Anne. This is my husband Dan, and this is our friend Eddie.”

The man releases Anne’s grasp and buries both of his hands in his pockets. “I’m Julian. It’s a pleasure to meet you…Percival had to go out earlier. One of his patients had a bit of an issue, but he should be back any time now.” Julian turns away from them and gives a short whistle. The dogs follow him into an adjacent room.

Eddie exchanges a confused look with Anne and Dan. It’s cut off though when their host sticks his head back into the room.

“Sorry,” he says, “this way please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to mention my original story, because I'm shameless. My fantasy book "The Melting Crown" is on wattpad right now, and I'd be hugely grateful to anyone who wants to take a gander at it. It includes a vicious, asexual princess, a lesbian knight, and a dragon trapped in the body of a horse. An alternate version with less profanity and which requires considerably less thought (in other words, it's more linear) is on there as well, titled "Candlenight #1".
> 
> Edit 12/3/18: I did briefly have my original story on AO3, but it wasn't doing as well, so I've taken it down. You'll have to hop on over to wattpad if you want to read it. Sorry, folks! I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's never seen a house like this one.

Eddie’s never seen a house like this. Usually rich people veer more towards minimalism, but the Grayson mansion is cluttered with menacing statues, odd antiques, and paintings. The walls are painted in dark reds, the windows draped in broadly striped, white and black curtains. A massive, taxidermized stag-head looms over a pair of stiff couches in the den above a crackling fireplace.

 **Creepy,** Venom relays.

Eddie silently agrees.

As he settles on one couch, Anne and Dan fill the one across the room. Some old opera song plays from deeper within the house. The scratchy audio, broken by the occasional pop, makes Eddie think it might be on a turntable.

“Wine?” Julian asks, still standing with his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, please,” Anne says.

“Sure,” Dan adds.

“No, thanks.” Eddie shrugs when the man moves to a liquor cabinet in a corner. Anne shoots Eddie a questioning look when their host’s back is turned, and he offers a quiet explanation. “I haven’t drank much since...then.”

Her face twists with something like guilt. “Sorry,” she mouths.

Eddie fights his own wave of guilt. He still drinks sometimes, but Venom complains incessantly about it. **_So much damage to repair_** _,_ they like to say, **_wastes food, wastes fuel_** _._ He also feels bad for lying about Venom, but he prefers Anne not to know. One the one hand, it keeps her and Dan out of trouble. On the other, well, he doesn’t like sharing either.

 **And you call me possessive,** Venom purrs.

 _Shush._ Eddie’s glad the flickering light of the fire keeps the others from noticing his blush.

Julian carries a pair of wine glasses to Anne and Dan and pours them each some dark red liquid from a bottle without a label. Eddie frowns as Julian retreats across the room to put the bottle away afterwards. When Julian finally joins Eddie on the couch, he’s holding a glass of whisky on ice.

“This is delicious,” Anne says after taking her first sip of the mystery wine. “I’ve tried a lot of wine over the years, and this is…wow! This might be the best stuff I’ve had.”

Julian smiles, fondness crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Percival makes it. I can’t claim any credit.”

A dog ambles into the room—Winston, Eddie recalls—and shoves his head between Julian’s knees with a whine. The man chuckles and pats his head affectionately.

“No, boy. I’ll feed you later.”

Winston huffs through his nose and flops down on the floor against the man’s calves. “Lola and Duke have such dark, short hair, but Winston’s gets everywhere, and it shows up on _everything_. Drives Percival nuts.”

Eddie smirks when the others laugh politely.

“You must really like the guy,” Eddie remarks. “You don’t seem like the rich-guy type to me, and trust me, I’ve met a few.”

Julian glances his way, smile faltering ever slightly. “I grew up in a trailer park. I wasn’t born into wealth. Percival’s too smart for his own damned good, so he makes money easily, and he’s got rich family back home. He’s uh,” Julian crinkles up his nose, “a _Count_ or something.”

“Royalty?” Dan perks up. “Really? He never said.”

“He wouldn’t have. Lithuania’s a small country, and Percival lost his entire family at a young age.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Anne says gently.

Julian shrugs. “Eh, I like to rub it in his face. He does _not_ appreciate the Dracula jokes, let me tell you.”

Dan snorts halfway through a laugh. When Anne raises a brow at him, he waves a hand. “You don’t understand. Percival is, uh…” he looks at Julian imploringly.

The man is grinning. “Uppity? Pretentious? A _snob_? That’s my husband for you.” He takes a long swallow of whisky and smacks his lips obscenely.

Eddie watches, his eyebrows raised.

 **This guy’s weird,** Venom observes.

Eddie starts to agree, but the sound of the front door opening in the other room interrupts, and the dogs start yowling again. The two in the background silence quickly, likely hushed by their co-owner, but Winston whines loudly and hops to his feet, looking at Julian hopefully.

“I better go greet Percival. Be right back,” Julian says, setting his glass aside and wandering to the other room.

Eddie gets up and moves across the room to hiss at his friends. “So it’s not just me, this is pretty awkward right?”

“A little,” Anne admits, “but first meetings always are. Julian’s nice though?”

“He’s kind of strange.” Eddie sighs. “Why’d you bring me along, Annie?”

She folds when even Dan gives her a searching look. “What?” he asks. “I’m curious, too.”

 **Eddie,** Venom starts up.

_Just a second, V._

Eddie pointedly ignores the impatient wiggling sensation beneath his ribs.

“Alright, fine!” Anne puts her empty glass on an end table and steals Dan’s right out of his fingers. “You’ve got a steady job and I’m proud of you, but Eddie you don’t socialize! You don’t have any other friends. You haven’t gone out on your own since…well, since before Venom!” She drinks half of Dan’s wine in one go. He looks longingly at the glass.

“Ssssh!” Eddie glances worriedly over his shoulder, but the Graysons are still in the other room. “Don’t mention them _here,_ Anne! And how do you know? I go out all the time!”

“Scoping out a story isn’t ‘going out’, Eddie.” She gives Dan back his glass, and he frowns at what little is left of his drink. “I don’t want you to be alone forever You’ve changed since Ven—since _them._ You seem happy, but I worry about you, alright? I thought maybe if I introduced you to other people and _showed_ them how good you are, you’d venture out more.”

**Eddie.**

Eddie hisses, too offended by Anne’s assumptions to pay attention to Venom right now. “Anne, I’m not _that_ much of a recluse.”

“Hah! Don’t even try that with me! I know you,” she snaps.

“Anne, maybe you shouldn’t push him,” Dan tries.

She’s mid-retort when Venom’s voice roars through Eddie’s thoughts insistently. **Eddie!**

“Damn it, _WHAT?_ ” Eddie spins without thinking, instinctively following the “sound” of Venom’s voice.

He freezes at the sight of the Graysons standing in the doorway. Julian’s tucked under the arm of a taller, broader man in an impeccable, _ugly_ suit.

 **I smell blood,** Venom informs Eddie, bristling at the embarrassment crawling through his veins.

Eddie closes his eyes to compose himself. _This_ might take some explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you wanna show some love for little ol' me, check out my story on wattpad: The Melting Crown. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think the food smells delicious.

“I…my apologies,” Eddie says to the two men, scratching the back of his head and throwing his hair into further disarray. “Old argument, sorry.”

Anne stands from the couch at his back and glides across the room, her dark dress glittering in the firelight as she holds out a hand for Percival to shake. Instead, he bows to kiss her knuckles and says something charming in Italian. Dan stands and moves to Eddie’s side when she blushes and thanks him.

“Stop flirting,” Julian says, elbowing his husband in the side, sending the other men an apologetic look. “Christ, I swear you do that on purpose.”

Percival lifts a pale brow at Julian. “How could I not? Don’t you think she’s charming, _mylimasis_?”

“Ugh, you’re such a sap.” Julian retorts, but he’s smiling anyway. “Please, excuse him, Anne. He’s a traditionalist at heart. Hard to teach an old dog new tricks, you know? He sees a woman and dissolves into chivalry.”

“It’s fine,” Anne says. “I’m flattered, honestly.”

Percival’s face is a mask of thinly-veiled amusement. “In any case, I should apologize. I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting. Work, you know?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s no biggie, Dr. Grayson,” Dan says with a dismissive wave. “Happens all the time.”

Eddie has never felt more out of place.

“Call me Percival, please, Dan,” Percival says kindly. “We’re not at the hospital now.”

Dan smiles brightly, and Eddie thinks he might have a hero-worshiping thing going on with the doctor. Eddie himself is not so easily swayed by Percival’s strange charm. There’s something worrying about the doctor. His eyes look nearly black in the firelight, his gaze focused and cold. Eddie wonders if this is how people feel with Venom looking down on them—like something lesser, like _prey._

_What were you saying about blood earlier, V?_

**I smell it. It’s strong.**

_Where’s it coming from?_

**Don’t know.**

Eddie curses under his breath. _Could you figure it out?_

**Not without the mask _._**

_Well, keep an eye out._

“Dinner is ready. I just have to warm it up. Julian, could you move our guests to the dining room?” Percival asks his husband, absently scratching Winston’s head. The dog is as clingy with him as he had been with Julian.

Eddie quips. “Don’t mind the dog-hair?”

Julian stifles a snort, but Percival pauses in his ministrations and tilts his head slightly in Eddie’s direction.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t been formerly introduced,” Percival says, his voice low, syllables a little too fluid as they roll off his tongue. “You’re Eddie Brock, yes?”

**Don’t like him, Eddie.**

Eddie shivers. _Me neither, bud._

“Ah, yessir, and…should I call you Percival?” he asks, not bothering to move across the room and offer a handshake. He gets the feeling that the good doctor doesn’t care much for him either.

“Yes, that’ll be fine,” Percival replies, but the faint purse to his lips afterwards says otherwise. He waves a hand at Winston and the dog retreats back to Julian’s side. “I do mind the hair, but Julian complains when I complain, and I know it is an argument I will not win—”

“—damn right.” Julian cuts in, crossing his arms.

Percival frowns deeply at his husband. “As you see, so I tolerate it unless I have a pressing appointment where dog-hair might not be such a good accessory.”

A weighty pause follows the words, which has Eddie writhing with anxiety. This is why he hates socializing outside of his job. Just stumbling through awkward conversations until it’s time to go home is not what he’d call a good time.

Julian clears his throat. “I guess you can follow me to the dining room. It’s already set.”

Anne and Dan trail him to another room with Winston on their heels, but Eddie lingers, watching Percival with cautious eyes. “I’m not much of a sous-chef but is there anything I can help with?” he offers.

 **Eddie, what are you doing?** Venom demands.

 _Julian doesn’t seem too bad, but this guy gives me the heebies. I’d rather know where he is than risk letting him sneak up on any of us,_ Eddie explains.

**Be careful.**

“You can carry some of the dishes in when they’re done. Follow me, please. Kitchen’s this way.” Percival leads Eddie through several rooms until they emerge into a brightly lit kitchen. One entire wall seems to consist of a high-grade oven. There’s also a stove with eight burners, more counter-space than anyone could ever need, and enough stainless-steel appliances to put a five-star restaurant to shame.

Eddie’s impressed, but he’s distracted by Venom’s sudden hiss.

**So much blood in here, Eddie.**

_You sure? I’ve been in operating rooms that aren’t this clean._

**Trust me.**

A yip startles Eddie into turning towards a bowl-shaped chair in the corner, where he finds the two other dogs, Lola and Duke. Lola stands on Duke’s back, barking at Percival and wagging her nub of a tail. Duke, apparently half-asleep, doesn’t mind.

Percival appears in Eddie’s purview and slips Lola a bacon-shaped doggy treat.

“She’s my favorite,” the man says sociably, turning to smile warmly at Eddie, who’s heart slows a bit as a result. He hadn’t quite realized how worked up he’d been. He returns the smile amiably, though his is a little forced. In better lighting, Percival’s irises look almost red. He’s sure they’re likely just a warm-brown, but it’s disconcerting all the same.

Eddie settles on a bar-stool behind a counter as Percival goes to the sink to wash his hands, then starts fiddling with various kitchen appliances and pulling dishware from cabinets. “I used to watch you on television,” Percival announces after a while. “You were good. I liked the truths you pursued. Political corruption is a real problem in this country.”

“In a lot of others, too,” Eddie says humbly, “and thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Percival turns to adjust the temperature of the oven. “Not to sound rude, but I was surprised Anne asked to bring you along. She and Dan seem quite happy together. If I’m not mistaken, you were engaged to her last year, were you not?”

“Uh, yeah.” Eddie feels the tug of old hurt in his gut. “I did something stupid, and she broke it off. Worked out for the best though. Dan is good for her.”

Percival pulls a platter from a huge, black refrigerator and starts arranging its contents on the plates. “It’s an unusual relationship that the three of you have.”

Eddie smiles grimly. “I like Dan. He’s not some macho idiot, and he never once rubbed it in my face that he’s a doctor or that Anne chose him. He’s just a really good guy, and I respect that he doesn’t mind Anne and me staying friends. Not that it’s his choice to make, but…well, most men wouldn’t be so accepting.”

“Not in today’s society, no,” Percival agrees. “Even I don’t think I’d be so accepting if my husband had an ex-lover hanging around. He was actually married to a woman before me. I can admit to some jealousy over the relationship he had with her.”

Eddie tilts his head, curiosity sparked. “He was married before?”

Percival chuckles. “You don’t sound all that surprised.”

“Julian strikes me as…I don’t know, one of those guys you’d find living on his own in the wilderness somewhere, like a lumberjack. All he needs is a flannel-shirt and a scruff beard. He doesn’t seem like a…” Eddie clears his throat and just goes for it. “…well, the type of man who’d have a sugar daddy.”

Percival outright grins, and the show of teeth puts Eddie on edge again. “Were it not for a few persistent old colleagues of his, my husband _would_ be living in the wilderness with naught but his dogs for company. Work drew him forth into the world, and he met a kind woman who shared his sense of humor.”

Eddie’s relieved that his sugar daddy comment was breezed over. “What happened to her?”

The answer is quick, sharp, almost mean. “She left him.”

“For you?” Eddie squirms when Percival merely looks amused, as if he’d expected such forwardness.

“Given the circumstances, she may as well have.”

The oven beeps, and Percival drags a large pan of meat from inside. It smells divine. Eddie catches himself inhaling deeply. Even Venom seems appreciative, pressing against the back of Eddie’s skin curiously, but Eddie can’t quite figure out what kind of meat it is.

**Smells good, Eddie. Maybe this man is not so bad after all.**

_Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna read a revenge-fantasy? Check out The Melting Crown on wattpad. :-) I wrote it. It good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie realizes something.

The dining room fits the same theme as the rest of the house, though the air is almost comically fresh. A weird indoor garden-wall lines one side of the room. The shelves trickle water down to a drain in the floor, like tiny waterfalls. The ambience is soothing.

“Don’t drop the food,” Anne teases as Eddie passes Percival dish after dish to arrange at each place setting. Finally, they take their respective seats, but before Eddie can shove the first forkful of food in his mouth, Percival starts rambling off the names of each dish, to which the others coo appreciatively. Julian seems as eager to eat as Eddie though, and promptly takes the first bite before his husband finishes speaking. Percival’s disapproving look doesn’t go unnoticed; Julian matches it with a challenging smirk.

_Christ, we’re drowning in the sexual tension out here,_ Eddie whines to Venom. _Even Anne and Dan aren’t that bad! I honestly can’t believe those two are a couple._

**Don’t care, Eddie! Hungry! EAT!**

Eddie obliges by cutting the meat on his plate into smaller pieces. It honestly doesn’t _look_ all that appealing, a bit too pale and flanked by some weird vegetables he couldn’t name if his life depended on it, but it smells heavenly and the meat is so tender he doesn’t need a knife to cut it. He shoves the loaded fork in his mouth and groans around the flavor.

“MMgrrd,” he says when everyone stares at him. He swallows, red-faced, and declares. “That might be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Dan, surprisingly, snorts first, then Anne bursts into giggles beside him. Suddenly, they’re all laughing, but Venom is pitching a _fit._

**MORE, EDDIE!**

Eddie obliges. _I’m surprised_ you _like it so much. It’s dead._

**It’s good fuel.**

That gives Eddie pause. He looks at the meat again, brow furrowing. It’s good, yes, but also weirdly familiar, like something he’d tasted as a child and didn’t get to try again until now. A taste through a foggy memory.

“There is nothing more gratifying than such a compliment,” Percival says, eyes gleaming. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He takes a measured bite of his own portion.

“What kind of meat is it?” Eddie asks, perhaps too seriously.

Julian swallows a mouthful of food and meets Eddie’s gaze challengingly. “Pork.”

The way he says it is so clipped, so matter of fact, that Eddie just _knows_ deep down in his bones that Julian's lying. He recalls Venom’s approval, the words they’d used, and takes a sip of his drink—just water—to hide a sudden wave of panic.

_V, what the hell are we eating?_

**Fuel.**

_You’re avoiding the question!_

**…fuel, Eddie. You remember what that is, don’t you?**

_Phenethylamine?_ Eddie blinks rapidly. _Shit. I doubt this meat is made from tater tots or chocolate._

Even knowing the truth, it’s not that much of a hardship for _Eddie_ to take another bite, but watching Anne and Dan devour their own food so enthusiastically is a stomach-churning experience. As they chatter with their hosts, Eddie goes quiet, trying to stay calm.

The whole ordeal is niggling something in his brain, but he can’t quite place it. _Why does this whole situation seem familiar, V?_

Venom rifles around his thoughts, and it’s an odd sensation, like having a hundred epiphanies at once. Random ideas and old memories fly through Eddie’s mind, until one wrestles its way to the forefront. It takes all of Eddie’s control to not fly off the handle when he realizes what it means.

He puts his fork down. It’s only when a new silence holds the room that he realizes how violently he’d slammed the cutlery against his plate. He glances up and meets Anne’s eyes, then jerkily looks left, to where Percival sits, regarding the scene with horrifying curiosity.

“S…sorry,” Eddie says, “I just realized something…about work. Forgot to do something important. I…didn’t mean to be... _rude_.”

**You’re such a bad liar, Eddie.**

“Is there a bathroom I could use?” he asks.

Julian slides his chair back and stands. “Sure. I’ll show you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward trip to the bathroom ensues.

“Here it is,” Julian says before an open doorway, but he stops and leans against the wall, crossing his arms and blocking the way, facing Eddie. “We wondered how long it would take you to figure us out. Hannibal thought you might as soon as you got here, but I figured it wouldn’t be ‘til after dinner.”

Eddie swallows.“The food is people.”

Julian’s smirk isn’t nice. “Bingo.”

“You’re Will Graham.” At this point Eddie feels like he’s just parroting useless information. They both already know this. He remembers the media frenzy around Hannibal Lecter’s incarceration, and then later, his and Will Graham’s plunge over a cliff, after _slaughtering_ another serial killer the authorities had been after—the Red Dragon…or was it the Tooth Fairy? Something like that. There’d been so much blood at the scene, the papers had said, that their chances of survival had been near-nonexistent.

Another paper, more radical in nature, had romanticized the pair, claiming sightings every other month in various countries overseas, and once, in Virginia. Come to think of it, Eddie can’t remember the last time a Tattle Crime article got trendy enough to show up on the front page of the big news sites online. It seemed to have died alone with the public’s interest in the pair.

“Yes,” Julian—or Will, rather—confirms his identity, bringing Eddie out of his thoughts.

“You two disappeared off the map three years ago, presumed dead by the FBI.” Venom is a tense presence inside Eddie’s chest, waiting to spring. “Why the hell would you bring a reporter into your home?”

The scar on Will’s cheek is even more unsightly when he shows his teeth. “I didn’t want to, but Hannibal was curious. We have an anniversary coming up. I thought it’d make a nice gift.”

“Oh, is that all?” Eddie growls, hands balling into fists.

“No.” Will’s lips twitch into a mockery of a smile. “We hear you’ve got a parasite.”

Eddie has to fight to keep Venom from emerging then and there. The symbiote is _pissed_ and _worried_ and damn if that’s not an overwhelming cocktail of adrenaline Eddie’s riding right now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eddie snarls. “A ‘parasite’?”

Will laughs. “You’re a really bad liar.

**Let’s eat him, Eddie! He’s a bad guy! BAD GUYS ARE FOOD!**

_The other bad guy has Anne and Dan, V. He might do something to them, and he knows I know that. This right here? This is insurance._

“I know a little bit of what it’s like to have a people-eating monster in your head, Eddie,” Will says levelly. “This doesn’t have to end with anybody dead.”

Eddie huffs, and Venom’s deep voice starts bleeding into his own. “How do you figure? **_Either we eat you or you eat us._** You’re not just gonna let us walk.”

“Sure we are,” Will says, brushing Eddie’s arm as he passes by, “if you listen to what we have to offer.”

Eddie jerks away. “ ** _You really think it’s a good idea to turn your back on us?_** ”

“I don’t know much about aliens,” Will says without turning around, “but I know a lot about people, and I can empathize with you as easily as anyone else.” He throws a derisive look back at Eddie. “Your pet may like eating people, but you don’t. I’m not big on it either, but Hannibal appreciates when I do, so I do.”

Eddie almost laughs, remembering the earlier conversation about dogs. “Compromise, eh?”

Will looks forward again. “I’m sure you know something about that.”

He walks back to the dining room.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Eddie follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by the response to this fic. It's not even all that long, yet I'm getting a constant stream of encouraging comments. Y'all are amazing. Thank you so much! 
> 
> And for the record, I've got one more part after this written. I've got to make time to finish the fic up. It may extend into 9 chapters instead of 8, but I can't say that for certain yet. Hopefully I'll have it done in time to keep posting an update a day until it's done, but I can't guarantee that at this point. I hope you understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's gotta get through dinner to get to the main course.

When Eddie re-enters the dining room, he’s relieved to see Dan an Anne are fine. They make light conversation with Hannibal as Eddie and Will retake their seats. Eddie blinks at his probably-cold food, then takes a bite. As he chews, he meets Hannibal Lecter’s eyes head-on. He’s not about to flinch away from a serial killer, especially one who somehow _knows_ about Venom.

“Enjoying the food?” Hannibal asks.

“Yep,” Eddie says around a mouthful. He carefully ignores the fact that Will seems to be biting back a laugh.

Will Graham and Hannibal-goddamn-Lecter.

Eddie can’t quite believe his bad luck.

**_Says the guy carting around a symbiote?_** Venom interjects.

Eddie grunts and eats another chunk of meat, then feels so bad he nearly spits it back out. _It tastes so fricking good, V. Wonder what poor bastard we’re eating tonight. The papers said Lecter's modus operandi was to “eat the rude” but he also killed everyone else who got in his way. What are the odds we’d randomly come across these guys?_

**Try nonexistent. They found us, not the other way around.**

_We’re an anniversary gift to a cannibalistic serial killer!_

**I like his cooking.**

_Venom!_

**Ok, fine. You wanna eat them? We can eat them. They should taste good, if they eat like this all the time.**

The wistfulness thrumming through Eddie’s veins nearly sends him into hysterics, but he’s not remotely surprised Venom would be sad to see such a viable food source go.

Eddie eats without protest, watches his friends eat the same way and promises himself he will never, ever tell them the truth about this if he can help it. Anne and Dan chat amiably with their hosts through a creamy dessert that looks like ice cream but feels like pudding. Will and Hannibal seem content with the situation, neither panicking over what they _know_ is hiding amongst Eddie’s organs, nor that they might be exposed if he’s left to go free.

But it’s a mixed bag. If Eddie leaves and says nothing, they’ll keep his secret and vice-versa. Otherwise, he’ll have a pair of cannibals on his heels, and he knows exactly how tenacious Hannibal Lecter is when he’s after someone. Will Graham is one of the very few who has survived the man, if you could call this lifestyle _survival._

Will seems content, but this cagey rich life could be his prison. It’s hard to say whether or not he’s a willing participant.

The evening dwindles late before Anne and Dan claim to have had their fill. Eddie follows them to the door, but while the others grab their things and say their goodbyes, he hangs back.

“Actually, I think I’m going to stick around a bit longer, if you guys don’t mind?” he says to Hannibal and Will.

Hannibal’s minuscule smile looks triumphant. “Of course, we’d love to have you for a bit longer.”

Anne beams at Eddie and kisses his cheek. “I told you you’d like them.”

He forces a smile. “See you later, Anne. Bye, Dan.”

Dan nods and they’re out the door. When it closes on their backs, Eddie turns to face the music.

“Okay,” he says to the pair of looming men in the hall, “I think we have something to discuss, gentlemen.”

“That we do,” Hannibal says with a sharp nod.

“But first, for insurance purposes—I’m sure you understand—I’m gonna call out the other member of our discussion. It’d be rude otherwise, right?”

“ _Hannibal!_ ” Will hisses, but it’s too late.

Slithering blackness and too many teeth overwhelm Eddie. When it’s done, Hannibal and Will are forced to crane upward and meet the shining eyes of Eddie’s other half.

**Hello,** says Venom, says Eddies, says _them._

Hannibal the Cannibal gives the alien an awed look.

“Beautiful,” is all he says.

At his side, Will groans into his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion is had. An offer is made.

Venom follows them into the den, where Hannibal takes a seat and Will stands at his side, fidgeting.

“Will,” Hannibal starts, all too gently.

“That’s not a dragon, Hannibal,” Will growls, unapologetic.

 Hannibal turns his attention back to Venom, who stands a safe distance from the fireplace, all smooth black muscle and a lolling tongue.

“I hope Will hasn’t scared you off,” Hannibal says to them. “He was understandably worried, you see, but I assured him you wouldn’t be a problem.”

 ** _You know nothing about us,_** Venom snarls.

“I know some,” Hannibal says, legs crossed lazily, hands folded neatly atop his knees. “The Life Foundation’s mainframe is a relatively simple hack. There was video footage, you see, quite a bit of it.”

**_We see._ **

Will’s elbow ventures into Hannibal’s space, and the man reacts by gently patting his husband’s arm. “Will, love, would you please get yourself a glass of whiskey and take a seat? You’ll work yourself into a panic attack at this rate.”

Will, sweating, grumbles as he moves to the alcohol cabinet in the corner and pours himself a glass. By the time he’s settled at Hannibal’s side, Venom has spoken again.

**_Why did you invite us here? Didn’t you know we’d eat you? We eat bad guys._ **

“Bad is subjective,” Hannibal says, amusement flickering in his gaze, “a term humanity uses to describe what they’re afraid of. Are you afraid of me, Eddie?”

**_Venom. We are Venom._ **

“My apologies. I shouldn’t have assumed. Venom it is, then.”

Will takes a large swallow of whisky, then speaks up. “Are you really an alien?”

**_We are a symbiote and a human._ **

“The human is the host?” Will asks bluntly.

Hannibal shoots his husband a pleased look. “Is that correct?” he asks, turning back to Venom.

**_…yes. You learned through research?_ **

“I knew. Will, however, did not. I wondered if your empathy would extend to such a creature, Will.”

Will scoffs. “Call it an educated guess, Hannibal. How else could they work?” He turns a curious look on his husband. “That’s why you wanted to meet them, right?”

Hannibal nods. “Yes, but I also wanted to see a creature of such power. One could say I find a certain kinship with you, Venom. You seem to enjoy eating people as much as I do. You have quite a track record.”

**_We eat only the bad._ **

“And I only eat the rude.”

**_Liar._ **

“Semantics.” Will sighs and rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. “Try what you might. Hannibal won’t agree with any argument you make. He is the master of his own world. Those who try to stop him are rude merely for interfering. Of course, he has to kill anyone detrimental to his freedom. Because what good person _wouldn’t_ report a cannibal to the authorities?”

“Only you,” Hannibal purrs.

Will downs the rest of his whiskey.

 ** _Spare me your flirting,_** Venom growls. **_And answer the question: what now?_**

“Well, you could eat us,” Hannibal says.

Will makes a sound of protest.

“Or we could come to an arrangement. Our cover is delicate. I’d have preferred to stay overseas while in hiding, but Will missed the United States. We need eyes and ears among the media and police, just to be sure we’re not caught again. Some of our pursuers are rather tenacious, you see. Personal grudges and so on.”

**_Our connections are not that good._ **

“I understand, but I like to make allies where I can get them, and you seem like a valuable one to have.”

**_We will not defend you if you are caught._ **

Hannibal leans forward. “How about a simple friendship then? I assume you have a need for human flesh. I can provide that. Once per week, you may dine at my table.”

**_Why? What do you get out of it?_ **

“Entertainment and company,” Will cuts in. “Really, that’s all he wants. Tell him a story or two. Enjoy the food. Laugh at his stupid cannibal puns.”

“Will.”

“ _Hannibal.”_

Venom chuckles, the sound strange enough that it catches their attention again. **_We are considering it._**

“Hold down a steady job,” Hannibal offers, “no more swiping criminals off the streets at night. Eat well and free and live safely, without getting caught."

**_If we say yes, you promise to not interfere with our lives?_ **

“We promise,” Will and Hannibal say in unison.

After a tense pause, Venom finally answers.

**_Then we agree._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I cannot resist, this ended up extended to 9 chapters, so there's ooone more. There is a very good chance this story will end up with a sequel, because um, I'm enjoying it a bit too much, but no promises just yet. I still cannot believe how many people I've convinced to watch Hannibal with this fic. Blows my mind how many folks haven't watched either Venom or Hannibal yet still seem to be enjoying this? Y'all are crazy! I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion. :)

“If you eat my dogs, you’re dead meat,” Will says as Eddie shrugs on his coat near the front door. “You eat Hannibal… _well,_ it would be hilariously ironic, but then I’d be obligated to tell every goddamn person in the world that you exist, alright?”

“Got it,” Eddie says. Dishes clang gently in the distance, as Hannibal cleans up dinner’s remains. “So next Saturday night, right?”

“Eight sharp. _Please_ don’t be late,” Will says, running a hand through his curls. “He values punctuality. It’s a miracle he didn’t gut me sooner. I missed so many of our therapy appointments”

“You’re gonna have to tell me that story,” Eddie suggests, burying his hands in his coat pockets.

“Next time,” Will promises. “Oh, and work on getting a better suit. He values aesthetic, too.”

Eddie grins. “Maybe we’ll leave something for him to stew over. That’s your area, Will.”

“Fair enough. Then you can tell us how you met your alien-thingy.”

“Symbiote.”

“Yeah, that,” Will says dryly, then offers a hand for Eddie to shake.

He does just as Hannibal appears at Will’s shoulder.

“I’d like a moment with Eddie,” he tells Will, who shrugs and kisses his cheek, whispers something into his ear that sets Hannibal smirking.

“Night, Eddie.” Will disappears down the hall, leaving Hannibal behind.

Eddie sighs. “You gonna give me the ‘hurt him and I’ll murder you speech’, too?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Eddie chuckles. “Lay it on me.”

“If you, Eddie Brock, in any incarnation, ever so much as lay a finger on Will Graham. I will butcher your friends, any family you have, and _every_ person you’ve ever known or cared for. I will then tear the symbiote from your corpse. And rest assured, I know exactly how to separate the two of you.”

Eddie swallows as Venom bristles from within.

“Is this how you treat your friends?” Eddie asks, feeling unbalanced.

Hannibal’s gaze warms. “I cut a smile into Will’s abdomen, and I love him most of all.”

“Christ.” Eddie offers a hand. Hannibal shakes it, pausing when Venom’s strength blends into the movement, clenching like a vice. “You ever lay a hand on my friends, we’ll eat you slowly, _after_ I let V rip Will limb-from-limb, while you watch.”

Hannibal isn’t the least bit perturbed. “Well said. Now, as an ex-psychiatrist, I must suggest you speak to your friends about your outburst earlier. You may have unwittingly revealed something you shouldn’t have.”

Eddie blanks for a moment, before Venom shoves the memory to the front of his brain. “Shit _…shit!_ ”

“Indeed.” Hannibal chuckles and opens the door for Eddie to depart. “Good luck, Eddie. Venom. I look forward to dinner on Saturday.”

Eddie’s still cursing when he reaches the end of the driveway and realizes he’s in the middle of a rich neighborhood without a cab. He glances back over his shoulder to see Hannibal and Will silhouetted in the entranceway of their mansion, before he laughs to himself and gives in.

“MASK!”

**Copy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final thanks to EVERYONE for all the love and support. I've gotten so many comments at this point, that it's difficult to answer them all, but I am utterly appreciative.
> 
> I know some of you may be unsatisfied with this ending. Some find it a bit of a let-down, because I didn't let Venom eat anyone. I think it's amusing that most of people reading this who HAVE watched Hannibal are 100% into this ending. They get me, cuz, folks, I have a confession: Hannigram is my OTP, and I do mean that by literal definition. Second place is a three-way tie between SephCloud, Merthur, and Symbrock, which should tell you how much they mean to me. I do not choose easily. They are my favorite ship, and while I can kill my own darlings off left and right, I cannot fathom hurting these two precious man-babies.
> 
> For anyone wondering, I've been trying to get a book published for eons with no luck. I do have one story up on wattpad that is MxM and includes an asexual character. If you're interested, you can find that here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/172069919-nexus-complete
> 
> Thanks and best regards. Y'all rock!


End file.
